Poemas para antes de ir a dormir
by Ariel Lycaon
Summary: Una serie de tankas (o wakas) para los caballeros de antaño (esto puede variar).
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** _"Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es autoría de Shiori Teshiyori; así como Saint Seiya es autoría de Kurumada Masami"_. Esto es sin fin de lucro, de fans para fans.

* * *

 _ **1**_

A Lugonis de Piscis.

 _«Pétalos de rosas_  
 _veo en mis sueños volar,_  
 _igual que un baile._  
 _Tus rojos cabellos_  
 _así quisiera agitar»._

* * *

 _¿Qué es un Waka o Tanka?_

Wikipedia nos dice: «Waka o yamato uta es un género de poesía japonesa. Significa literalmente "poema japonés". La palabra fue originalmente acuñada durante el período Heian para diferenciar a la poesía originaria de Japón de la poesía kenshi (poemas chinos), la cual también era familiar para las clases sociales educadas y altas japonesas. Por esta razón, la palabra waka se refiere a muchos estilos diferentes.

Los dos principales son: tanka (que literalmente significa "poema corto") y chouka (que significa literalmente "poema largo"); pero también existen otros: bussokusekika, sedoka y katauta. Sin embargo, estos últimos tres estilos cayeron en desuso al principio del período Heian, y chouka se olvidó poco después. De esta manera el término waka surgió a tiempo para simplemente aplicarse al estilo tanka.»

《 _La lírica que se contiene en el original japonés se atiene indefectiblemente al patrón de la tanka (waka): cinco versos libres, de 5-7-5-7-7 sílabas, respectivamente. Ahora bien, por complejas razones lingüísticas, que aquí sólo podemos tratar sumariamente, el equivalente castellano de esta matriz es un poema de cinco versos de 6-6-5-6-6 sílabas, con rima asonante del segundo con el quinto._

 _Esta métrica coincide prácticamente con la de la seguidilla gitana, pero tengo que recalcar que la coincidencia es totalmente fortuita y a posteriori, nada de preferencias folklóricas y personales. Si da la casualidad que esa métrica se llama seguidilla gitana, lo mismo podría no haber existido, o haber sido la lira maragata o la quinteta cochabambina. Las razones son las siguientes:_

 _Estadísticamente se ha probado que el texto castellano equivalente a la tanka japonesa, clásica o moderna, es como promedio una o dos sílabas más corto. Por otro lado, un recurso sonoro relativamente frecuente en la tanka en japonés es hacer que los versos heptasílabos, sobre todo los dos últimos, sean una única palabra, frecuentemente un verbo. Si se quiere trasladar este efecto sonoro al castellano, el heptasílabo resulta inoperable._

 _Como por otra parte el poema español ha de ser ligeramente más corto, los heptasílabos japoneses deben pasar a hexasílabos en español. Pero esto recorta la longitud del poema en castellano en tres sílabas, más allá del mínimo tolerable. El tercer verso debe ser pentasílabo si se quiere conservar la ligereza de la asimetría. Con lo que llegamos a la necesidad de hacer hexasílabos los demás versos._

 _En cuanto a la rima, el japonés no la tiene porque su índole sintáctica y fonética se lo impide. Pero corresponde mucho más al espíritu de la tanka, estrofa medida y que se remonta al siglo VII, traducirla con rima castellana, que no en verso libre, fenómeno totalmente moderno, y usado casi siempre con versos de longitud también libre._

 _Con el mayor énfasis advierto que el parecido con la seguidilla gitana acaba en la métrica, y que todo lo demás no tendrá más parecido mutuo que el que puedan tener dos personas entre sí por descender de un mismo Adán y de una misma Eva._

 _Por lo demás, la tanka japonesa, cuando se recitaba en ocasiones formales, era cantada sin acompañamiento alguno y sin ritmo. Esta costumbre subsiste aún._

 _En cuanto a los recursos poéticos del japonés -palabra pivotal, preludio poético, aliteraciones, etc.- son un noventa y tantos por ciento de las veces perfectamente transportables al castellano, si el traductor trabaja en serio y despacio._ 》-Cantares de Ise. Título original: Ise Monogatari. Anónimo, c. 950. (Traducción: Antonio Cabezas.)


	2. 2

A Ilias de Leo, con motivo del cumpleaños de Forgotten Cross.

* * *

 ** _«_** _Al rugir tu cosmos,_

 _arde tu corazón.»_

 _El viento grita:_

 _《Cuida tú cachorro_

 _como un furioso león》._


	3. 3

A Krest de Acuario.

 _«¿A dónde se fueron_  
 _todos tus sueños?_  
 _Entre la nieve,_  
 _un eco me susurra_  
 _recuerdos de invierno» ._


	4. 4

A Lugonis de Piscis.

«Tus cascadas rojas  
suaves y onduladas,  
no podrán paliar,  
oculto en tus ojos,  
la tristeza de tu cara».


	5. 5

A Albafica de Piscis.

 _«Aquella mañana vi_  
 _entre tus dedos,_  
 _serpentear, ágil,_  
 _un hilo carmesí_  
 _testo de veneno»._


	6. 6

A Lugonis y Albafica de Piscis.

 _«Toda tu belleza_  
 _así como tus rosas,_  
 _máscaras falsas,_  
 _son la mentira más_  
 _hermosa de todas»._


	7. 7

A Krest de Acuario.

«Siempre estás soñando  
con dulces memorias,  
recuerdos de oro;  
y épocas de antaño  
nos cuentan tus glorias».


	8. 8

A Krest y Lugonis.

 _«Renuncié a la rosa_  
 _por mi preciada cruz,_  
 _y le traicioné*._  
 _"Su amor has perdido"_  
 _dice mi flor azul»._

* * *

(*) - Este waka tiene dos significados. Una: auto-referencia. Los tankas, en un inicio, eran para compartirlos con Cross en Twitter, siendo el tema principal Lugonis, pero al final me desvié escribiéndole también a Krest (cuando él tiene ya cuatro poemas).


	9. 9

A Ilias de Leo.

«Caen los colores del  
ciclo consumado,  
el viento dice:  
"Todo lo perdido  
es recompensado"».

* * *

Compuesto para el fic "Pétalos rojos entre lirios blancos" pero fue desechado de último momento.


	10. 10

A Lugonis de Piscis y Luco (en un inicio).

«Como el gentil viento  
que llama a las hojas  
perder su color,  
en otoño caerán mis  
Lirios y tus rosas».

* * *

Tanka compuesto para el fic "Pétalos rojos entre lirios blancos" que fue desechado de último momento.


	11. 11

_«Leo caer pétalos_

 _en lugar de nieve,_

 _así las páginas_

 _permiten que la_

 _primavera llegue»_.

* * *

.

8/02/19 Feliz cumpleaños, Krest.


End file.
